Deliberate mistake
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Todo había sido perfectamente normal hasta que el chico nuevo se desmayó. Entonces se dieron cuenta de que ahí había un error. Qué tan intencional era ese error, no podían averiguarlo.


**Disclaimer: The Maze Runner no me pertenece. Es propiedad del talentoso James Dashner. **

* * *

No importaba qué tanto gritara y suplicara, la caja no pararía ni disminuiría su ritmo. No importaba cuántas veces se levantara y golpeara sus paredes, siempre volvería a caer hacia atrás de nuevo. Le dolían las articulaciones y las manos por tantas caídas que habían detenido, pero ni eso la convenció de desistir.

— ¡Por favor, por favor! —repitió, una y otra vez, su voz quebrada por sollozos de desesperación. Una vez más se aferró a las paredes de metal, tratando de mantener el equilibrio — ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Por primera vez en horas, la caja se detuvo con una fuerte sacudida que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio de nuevo y resbalara hacia atrás. Cayó con fuerza y una nueva ronda de sollozos atacó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, temblando.

Sentía que le martillaban el cráneo. Un dolor insoportable.

—Por favor… —murmuró, entre grandes bocanadas de aire. Le costaba respirar. Le apretaba el pecho —. Por favor…

Una rendija de luz apareció encima, obligándole a alzar la mirada. No pudo reprimir un grito de alivio y de terror mientras se levantaba y lo intentaba una vez más, haciendo caso omiso del dolor que sentía.

— ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ayuda, por favor! —gritó, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro a raudales. No supo si fue su imaginación, pero le pareció escuchar risas que provenían desde arriba —. ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Las risas aparecieron de nuevo, y cuando las puertas se abrieron se dio cuenta de que no se las había imaginado. La luz era casi insoportable, pero pudo distinguir siluetas que se movían desde arriba.

— ¡Escuchen cómo llora ese _larcho_!

— _Shuck, _con esos berridos éste _shank _acaba de romper cualquier récord de marica que existiese antes.

— Cállate _larcho_, quédate tranquilo. Su llanto no estuvo tan mal, tu puesto de marica sigue a salvo.

— ¡Bienvenido, nuevito!

Se puso de puntas, aún sollozando, y trató de enfocar a los muchachos que tenía en frente. Tardó un par de minutos en ver sus caras con claridad, y no pudo sino sorprenderse al ver que le sonreían de manera amistosa. No había entendido ni una de las tonterías que decían, pero sus miradas le dieron un poco de calma.

— Sáquenme, por favor —suplicó, alzando los brazos y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se sintió como bebé al hacerlo, pero le reconfortó sentir que varias manos acudían a su rescate. Se sintió como un peso muerto mientras ascendía lentamente y cuando por fin tocó tierra firme se dejó caer sobre ella, jadeando.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

— _Shuck, _es el nuevito más coqueto que nos hayan enviado nunca —soltó de pronto alguien, y hubo un coro de risas —. Miren esas mejillas. Parece una ardilla.

—Todo un muñequito.

— ¡Suficiente, montón de _garlopos_! ¡Hagan silencio!

El dueño de aquella última voz autoritaria y profunda se inclinó y le tomó por los hombros para hacerle incorporarse. Al instante sintió como todas aquellas manos amistosas volvían a la acción de ayudar, pero no logró asentar un pie antes de volver a desplomarse en el suelo.

Dolía.

Escuchó que el chico autoritario gruñía, exasperado.

— ¡Ya fue suficiente drama, _larcho! _Todos hemos pasado por esto, deja de armar un teatrito y levántate.

Tosió y volteó para encarar al muchacho, que estaba inclinado en su dirección. Contempló su mirada dura y se encogió, pero se la sostuvo. Le costaba enfocarlo.

—Yo…yo no…—comenzó, pero los jadeos le interrumpieron —. Yo no soy…

— ¡A callar! ¡Levántate, montón de _klunk_! ¡Aquí no toleramos a los perezosos! —ordenó, y volvió a tomarle de los brazos. Sin embargo, ni siquiera el miedo que le imponía fue capaz de hacer que se pusiera de pie. Volvió a caer —Ya estuvo bien. ¡Ya me hartaste!

— ¡Alby, espera!

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido. O demasiado lento. No fue capaz de medirlo, la noción del tiempo se perdió desde el momento en el que el muchacho que le daba órdenes apretó los puños en torno al cuello de su ropa y le alzó con una increíble facilidad. Luego todo fue confuso. Una patada en defensa, un grito, caída, y luego corría y corría en dirección desconocida.

Apenas si avanzó un par de metros antes de que la presión en su pecho le pudiera más que el miedo, y el dolor de cabeza se volvió demasiado intenso. Cayó al suelo y todo se volvió negro y brumoso.

—Tómenlo de los pies, hay que llevarlo a la Finca. Creo que está herido —dijo una voz, con un marcado y curioso acento —. Díganle a los Docs que tiene el pecho vendado. Podría ser algo grave.

Distinguió el rostro de otro muchacho que le sujetaba por los hombros. Su expresión era dura y concentrada, igual de autoritaria que la del chico de piel oscura. Tenía un rostro anguloso y cabello rubio que cayó sobre sus ojos cuando bajó la vista para verle.

Las facciones del chico se suavizaron al instante al ver que lo estaba mirando. La expresión dura se volvió amable y conciliadora, y una pequeña sonrisa fue suficiente para hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

—Tranquilo, _nuevito. _Nuestros Docs podrán ser unos _shanks _muy feos, pero son muy buenos en su trabajo. Estarás bien.

Sintiéndose mejor, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

— Nunca antes nos habían enviado a un _larcho _herido. Cada vez son peores, esos _mierteros _de los creadores —masculló Alby, ceñudo —. Lo único que hacen es empeorar las cosas.

Esperó que su amigo se declarara de acuerdo con él, pero Newt no contestó. Seguía dando vueltas de aquí hacia allá, de aquí hacia allá.

—_Shank, _siéntate. No te servirá de nada hacer un hueco en el suelo.

Se escuchó un golpe en la habitación continua, y un gemido de dolor.

—Algo está mal —dijo Newt, sin escucharlo —. Algo está muy mal. Nunca antes nos habían mandado a nadie con una cara así.

— ¿Una cara así? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —gruñó Alby —. Si quieres decir que es una ardilla, te tengo noticias muy interesantes. Ese chico, Chuck tiene exactamente esas mismas mejillas. Y no me hagas hablar de las tuyas cuando llegaste.

Newt movió una mano en el aire, con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no es cierto, demonios —dijo, y luego suspiró —Y yo no era ninguna maldita ardilla. Chucky es…adorable, pero ese chico no es adorable ni una ardilla, es _bonito._

La mirada que Alby le lanzó le hizo comprender que no había entendido su punto, y que comenzaba a malinterpretar.

—Alto, alto, eso salió mal. Quiero decir que…

Y en ese momento, Clint y Jeff aparecieron por la puerta por la que habían desaparecido hacía menos de diez minutos. Jeff tenía la marca de un zapato en el rostro, y ambos estaban muy pálidos.

Clint tenía en sus manos las vendas del chico.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Newt, confundido — ¿No se queda quieto? ¿Necesitan que lo sostengamos para que puedan tratarlo? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Lanzó pregunta tras pregunta, pero ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza. Seguían como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma.

— ¡Respondan, _mierteros! _¿Está bien el chico?

Pero siguieron sin contestar. Alby le miró con las cejas alzadas.

—Muy bien. Si no quieren hablar, lo averiguaré por mí mismo.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a entrar en la habitación, pero Clint lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera! —dijo, tomándole por el brazo — ¡Espera! Si entras ahí, te pateará el trasero.

— ¿Qué me importa? Que patee lo que quiera, el tratamiento médico siempre duele. Tiene que aprender a aguantarse.

—No, no entiendes —continuó Jeff, con una mano en la mejilla con la marca del zapato —. Él…_ella _está bien.

Newt se congeló.

— ¿Perdón?

Y Clint se sonrojó furiosamente. Parecía muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

— Que el nuevito es una nuevita.

* * *

Se sentía asaltada. No recordaba nada, pero estaba segura de que nunca en su vida le habían hecho algo peor que eso. Estaba tan furiosa que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas salir y darles su merecido a aquel par de fisgones, pero estaba tan avergonzada que tuvo que contenerse.

— _¡Garlopos imbéciles! _¡Pudieron haberse detenido cuando notaron que algo andaba mal!

— ¡Lo hicimos! ¡Nos detuvimos apenas notamos que dejaba de apretar! Lo juro, no vimos nada. Ella se despertó y pateó a Jeff antes de que pudiésemos quitársela por completo.

Cuando escuchó las voces que se acercaban, se volteó y tomó la lámpara que estaba en la mesa junto a la cama. Luego caminó de puntitas hasta la puerta y esperó.

— ¿Por qué nos enviarían a una chica disfrazada de chico?

— Cállate, _larcho _cabrón. Una palabra más y te ahorco con la maldita venda. Espero que tengas preparada tu disculpa para-…

Le pareció oír un crujido cuando atacó y estrelló la base de la lámpara contra la frente del chico equivocado. Cuando el rubio que la había llevado cargando se desplomó en el suelo, con una gran cortada desde la sien hasta el cabello, soltó la lámpara y ahogó un gritito.

— ¡Lo siento! —dijo, de inmediato, temiendo haberlo asesinado —. Lo siento, lo siento.

Escuchó la voz furiosa del muchacho que la había confrontado hacía rato, y no quiso prestarle atención porque sabía que no le iba a agradar lo que decía. Se arrodilló en el suelo y sintió como alguien le tomaba por el collar de la blusa, como si fuese un cachorro, pero gateó con todas sus fuerzas hasta donde estaba el chico lindo.

— ¡Aléjate de él, chica estúpida! —gruñó el que parecía ser el líder, tratando de apartarla. Ella, sin embargo, aferró con necedad los tablones de madera y se negó a ser separada del suelo hasta que logró posicionarse justo sobre el muchacho inconsciente.

Se tranquilizó al ver que aún respiraba. El chico detrás continuaba tirando de su ropa, pero ella se aferró de la ropa del chico bajo ella hasta que desistió.

— Está bien, novata. ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? ¿Vengarte abusando de Newt mientras está inconsciente? Quítate de encima antes de que te encierre un día en el Cuarto Oscuro por atrevida.

—A ver. Uno: no soy "novata", soy Antoine —gruñó, irritada —. Dos: estoy tratando de remediar mi error, así que cierra el pico.

— ¿Remediar tu error encimándote al segundo en mando? Nuevita, te estás buscando otro día en el cuarto oscuro —balbuceó el chico bajo ella, y una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en sus labios al escucharlo. Bajó la mirada e invadió su espacio personal para mirarle de cerca. Le robó el oxígeno que él planeaba respirar al casi rozar sus narices, y contempló muy de cerca sus ojos avispados. Olía muy bien, y la manera en la que le sostenía la mirada sin abochornarse le encantaba.

—Estás guapo —decidió, sonriente —. Gracias por ayudarme hace rato.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el líder la tomaba por los hombros y la tiraba a un lado, y que los doctores rodeaban al chico guapo y comenzaban a toquetearle la cabeza y apuntar luces contra sus pupilas.

—Antoine, princesa, ya estás en _muchos _problemas —dijo el rubio, soltando gruñiditos y haciéndoles difícil la tarea de revisarlo a los Docs al removerse con incomodidad —. Te recomendaría cuidar tus palabras por un rato. De cualquier manera, ¿Cómo pasaste de llorar como un maldito penitente bebé a coquetear con el segundo al mando frente al primero en mando?

—El cerebro deja de recibir oxígeno cuando no puedes respirar —respondió Antoine, a la defensiva —. Ni siquiera podía verlos bien, todo era borroso; mucho menos podía actuar como normalmente. Estuve al borde de la muerte. No era el mejor momento para coquetear.

—Tampoco lo es ahora. Cierra el pico, novata —ordenó el líder, con dureza.

—No parece haber una contusión —dijo el Doc que había pateado en la cara —. Sólo hay que desinfectar y darle unas puntadas a esa cortada.

—Si quieren puedo ayudarlos —se ofreció Antoine —. Me ofrezco voluntaria a agarrarle la mano mientras lo hacen.

El líder la tomó de una oreja.

—De ninguna _miertera _manera. Tú y yo tendremos una conversación sobre el castigo que te ganaste el día de hoy, _nuevita._

Antoine soltó gemidos de dolor y siguió al líder, cooperando por el bien de la integridad de su oreja. Al salir de la habitación, sin embargo, le lanzó una última mirada al chico lindo. Verlo sonreír hizo que se sintiera mejor, una vez más.

—Tú también estás guapa, ardillita. Soy Newt, por cierto.

Ella sonrió radiante. Había encontrado una distracción en ese horrible lugar.

* * *

**Tenía muchas, muchas ganas de escribir esto. Supongo que después de leer The Maze Runner es inevitable imaginarse qué sucedería si una chica llegara de improvisto mucho antes de que las cosas cambien, como cuando llegan Thomas y Teresa. Ésta trilogía me tiene atrapada por completo y creo que me estaré paseando seguido por aquí, publicando sobre mis personajes preferidos.**

**En cuanto a ésta historia, bueno, realmente no estoy segura de qué pasará después. Si la seguiré o no. Dependerá de la inspiración que tenga, si se me ocurre qué hacer después con la trama de Antoine. Como aún no termino los libros, a lo mejor y a lo largo de mi lectura tendré nuevas ideas para seguir.**

**Tengo planeadas varias ideas con los personajes originales únicamente, que espero desarrollar pronto para compartir. Por lo pronto me despido, y les agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer. Hasta luego!**


End file.
